Technical Field
Electroless coating, particularly of tubulars.
Description of the Related Art
Electroless nickel coatings (ENC) have been used very successfully to improve components used in oil and gas applications. A number of technical challenges arise when trying to process long tubular parts used in oil and gas. Previous attempts to address these challenges (under related art Kuczma, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,044, and Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,555, etc.) fall short in their ability to properly address these challenges based on successful production scale processing and the requirements of the end users of these parts.